


Class Of 2013

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Ikuzono Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Ikusaba Mukuro Is Amazing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Maizono Sayaka Tries, struggling musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: A little oneshot based on the Mitski song 'Class of 2013'Some nights Sayaka is so tired of everything not even Mukuro can help her.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Preppycat's Ikuzono Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Class Of 2013

_(Mom, I'm tired)_

Sayaka Maizono, struggling musician and part-time waitress slams the door to her shared apartment. She dumps her bag on the ground, letting out a loud groan, slumping against the door. She fumbles with the lock, assuming Mukuro is already inside somewhere, locking it before slowly trudging over to the bedroom.

She catches a quick glance at herself in the mirror, marveling at how fast all the youth and beauty she had back attending Hope's Peak was now gone. Blue hair, once long and full was now cut to shoulder length and is fraying at the ends. Dark blue eyes that once sparkled now appeared dead. Her waitressing uniform was so wrinkled and dirty after a twelve hour shift that shouldn't have been legal. 

_(Can I sleep in your house tonight?)_

Where's Mukuro? She really needs a hug. . .

_(Mom is it alright?)_

Sayaka pushes open the door to the bedroom to find her girlfriend sitting up under the covers on her side of the bed, reading a book by lamp-light. She's wearing a black spaghetti-strap tank-top and plaid pajama pants. The long black hair she's been growing out has been pulled back in a loose braid and she has her reading glasses perched on her nose. 

Mukuro looks up at the sound of her girlfriend entering the room and immediately puts down her book, rushing to her side. "You look so tired, Say. . .let's get you out of those clothes and into bed, alright?"

Sayaka lets out a defeated sigh, allowing herself to be seated on the bed as Mukuro rummages through the drawers to find some pajamas for her. 

_(If I stay for a year or two?)_

Her gaze wanders to one of her guitars propped up against the wall, slowly gathering dust as she hadn't had the time or motivation to even touch it lately. So much for her dreams. 

Coming out of Hope's Peak with a music contract like that, she thought her success was guaranteed. Her only flaw was that she was simply too trusting, too naïve. If only she knew then what she knew now, she never would have allowed _him_ to take those pictures, would've found a way to stop _him_ from doing _that_. . .

Mukuro changes her girlfriend into some cozy pajamas before scooping her up and placing her in the bed, under the covers.

_(Mom, I'll be quiet)_

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Mukuro asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Sayaka is silent, blankly staring straight ahead.

"Love, please talk to me."

The blue-haired girl sighs, meeting her girlfriend's gaze. "It's all my fault my life turned out like this, isn't it? One rash decision after another and here I am leading a meaningless life."

"Your life isn't meaningless, Sayaka, far from it!" Mukuro responds firmly.

_(It would just be to sleep the night)_

"I barely get any sleep anymore, I'm exhausted all the time. You followed me here because you believed in and supported my dreams but I barely touch any music these days. All I do is work ungodly shifts and still barely scratch enough to make our rent."

_(And I'll leave once I figure out)_

"I've been trying to work too," Mukuro sighs, "But background checks are so thorough! But we still do well. We'll figure something out."

Sayaka slumps down. "Maybe we should leave this city. Everyone was right; I will never be successful. I'm just a beaten-down waitress in a dead-end job."

_(How to pay for my own life too)_

"Don't give up hope!" Mukuro scolds, taking Sayaka's hand in hers, "We can figure this out. We can do other things to make money so you have more time to spend on your beautiful music. We can still be happy."

_(Mom would you wash my back?)_

"You really don't need to worry, this is my own problem."

" _Our_ problem. We're in this together." 

"You don't. . .it doesn't have to be like that."

"It does. I'll come up with a plan to make both of us happy. . .happiness that'll last forever."

_(This once, and then we can forget)_

"I'm just so tired!" Sayaka groans, laying her head on the pillow, "Face it, I'm never going to make it."

Mukuro lays her head on the blue-haired girl's chest.

_(And I'll leave what I'm chasing. . .for other girls to pursue)_

"Maybe. . .this life wasn't meant for me after all. It's more meant for someone like Leon or someone. Maybe I'll go back to school or something. . ." Sayaka sighs, shutting her eyes. 

"Sayaka, no. Don't give up just yet. It's just a rough patch. Who cares, you know that saying it's always darkest before the dawn or something?"

". . .Maybe you're right, I'm not sure. . ."

_(Mom, am I still young?)_

"Let's not worry about it right now, darling. We can think about it tomorrow, yes? For now, sleep."

Sayaka was too tired to argue anymore, slowly allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

_(Can I dream for a few months more?)_


End file.
